Naruto Becoming a Knight
by Last-Day
Summary: Naruto is now on a new journey to become a knight and to avenge his father's death.
1. Beginning

**Naruto becoming a Knight**

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

Naruto was born in a small poor town, but it was known to have the greatest knight of them all. Naruto's father was 15 years old when he became a knight. At age 17 he was promoted into a commander and the next year he became the general and he then was offered the chance to become a noble, but he refused. He than was sent to a suicide mission because of his refusal. He then killed five of the Ice Dragon King's most powerful ice dragons and then single handedly killed the Ice Dragon King alone. He became the most respected of the other knights. When Naruto was born the King sent Naruto's dad on another suicide mission. This time he was to face the Fire Dragon King. After two years they finally got the message that he was slain by the Fire Dragon King. No one knows how he was slain by the fire dragon king. The villagers of Rice Tea village were outraged at the king sending Naruto's dad alone on the mission. After two years of Naruto's dad's death the dragons attacked the Castle of Konoha and killed the king. When the King was killed a Queen has taken the thrown and ruled the Castle of Konoha well. Naruto's mother soon died and Naruto was left with his sister to take care of him.

Naruto was sleeping when he heard an explosion in his backyard. "Dragons are attacking!!" He then heard another one and ran to look at what was causing the explosions. "Sis?" He then ran out the front door and to the backyard. "Sis, what are doing?" He asked confusedly.

"Don't you know what today is!?" She said in shock.

"Yeah it's my 15 birthday."

"You don't remember do you?"

"I remember! I just don't know what I'm suppose to remember that's all."

"-Sigh-... Today is the day you go join the knights!"

What! I've totally forgot! I'm going to be late oh no!"

"Naruto it's not even sun rise yet." She closes her eyes sigh then says, "come on there is a tryout you need to pass to become a knight." She then opens her eyes and say, "Practice time!"

They practice until the sun was rising and then sat down on the ground and started talking. "Hey sis why didn't you join the knights?"

"I guess I could tell you now. Well mom made me promise to never join the knights because I have to village to look over and I have you to look over ever sense she died I was fulfilling my promise. You have to fulfill your promise and stay alive for us."

"Don't worry I'll slain that dragon that slain dad and then bring the dragon's head here and place in on top of dad's Dragon Grave. After that's all over I'll retire."

"Naruto dad..."

"Dad would be proud of me-- Oh look at the time I got to go!" He picked up his bad and was about to leave.

"Naruto!" He turned around and she gave him a hug.

"Take this."

"Dad's Sword and Shield?"

"Yes, when your older you'll be ready to use it."

"I'll come back Believe It!" Naruto left shortly after he was given the sword and shield.

"Please come back alive..."

Naruto walked about five miles just to get to Konoha Castle. "-Huff, Puff-... Man I'm tired. Wow that castle is huge!"

"So you came here to join the knight huh?"

"Yeah."

"Are serious?"

"What am I too small or are you trying out too?"

"Well yes I am and you better be lucky you don't fight me." He then walked away still snaring at Naruto and then he turns away walking towards the castle.

"I guess he wants to be a knight too then."

The doors of the castle opened and many people went in. A door opens and two knights walked in and closed the door behind them and started to calm the people down, Naruto look over to his right and say a person about his age sitting alone on a bench. Naruto walks over and says, "Hey my name is Naruto!"

"If you get in my way I'll kill you."

"Ok..." The two knights started talking.

"There are are going to be two going to be two groups the nobles and the originals. If your a noble you'll be put in a higher rank every time. If your a original you'll be put into a low rank and stay in the low rank forever any questions! No I guess will now start!..."

People fought for hours and it was finally Naruto's turn. "Naruto Uzumiki and Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Finally My turn!"

"Alright you could win from only knockout or if the other person gives up!" The old man look from Naruto to Sasuke.

"Any last words?"

"Begin!" Naruto ran straight up to Sasuke and with the first attack. Sasuke just blocked and smiles.

"Why are you smiling!?"

"Do you even know how to swing a sword?"

"I should be asking you that!" Naruto uses his shield to knock off Sasuke's shield. "Give up already you don't have a shield no more."

Sasuke swiftly kicks Naruto's shield into the sky and grabs it out of the sky and throws it at Naruto's sword with a powerful impact knocking Naruto's sword away from him. "You lose."

"The winner Sasuke Uchiha!"

After a couple of other battles they are finally announcing the people that are passing into a noble knight and the ones that are just originals. "Alright these are the nine that passes. Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and... Naruto Uzumaki! The rest of you are now Oringinal knights."

They followed a mid age man as he took Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba to there room. "Here is your room."

"This dump is our room?"

"What about the others?"

"The are royalty the live up in a higher floor."

"I call bottom!"

"Top."

"Top!"

"I guess I get bottom."

"You boys enjoy, oh every morning there'll be a letter slip under your door it will give you direction to where you are suppose to go. Good Night." He then closes the door.

"Well... I'm Choji."

"I'm Shikamaru."

"I'm Kiba"

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it!"


	2. The New Squads

**Chapter 2: The New Squads**

A dark morning, it is raining outside when a letter was slide in to the room from under the door. The rain now started coming down harder and harder until it turned into hail. This hail wasn't just a hail it was a powerful hail sharper than a tip of a blade. Within moments the citizens of the Kingdom of Konoha were getting killed quickly and after moments later over 500 citizens were injured and killed. The great bell of Konoha was rung and every knight up and getting ready for battle. The deadly hail soon stops and it was again raining. The first knight that came out soon saw something and screamed , "Dragon!" He then was hit by a giant ice ball. A commander came in with two knights by his side and calmed the other knights down.

"Are we too late!?"

"No you four are just in time." The commander then looked over at the bunch of knights standing in confusion and says, "I am Commander Mizuki and you all are going to protect this castle with your life if not you'll be permanently removed from the knights and kicked out of Konoha and if you are to come back you'll be instantly executed do you understand!"

"Yes Sir!" The knights screamed.

"Now you are to go with your teammates protect your teammate don't comeback without your teammate do you understand!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Now take your weapon and go to your assigned squads and you'll be given instruction from there on out! Now Move!!"

"Ok I'm to go to floor 3 room 122." Naruto ran up five flights just to get to his floor and walked for an hour just to get to find the room he was looking for. He knocks on the door and a mystery person says.

"Come in." Naruto then opens the door and comes in. When he came to sit he saw Sakura, he then saw Sasuke and he took a chair far from Sasuke. "Well Naruto what do you got to say for yourself coming in an hour late?"

"This castle is huge how am I suppose to find my way on the first day!?"

"I guess, but it shouldn't have took one whole hour to get here."

"I ate before I left?"

"More like your slept."

"Hey at least I didn't!..."

"Didn't what? Lost to me."

"Now, now you to be nice. Ok Naruto I am Captain Kakashi you may call me Kakashi."

"Alright Kakashi what is the mission?"

"You should already know the mission is to defeat the dragons that are attacking our castle."

"Why aren't we out there fighting?"

"Well after I'm done taking you three will be able go help fight off the dragons and I'm not done yet so please let me finish."

"We have a job to do and that job is to protect the castle the Queen and the Princesses and Princes. That means you and I Naruto must protect these two."

"Protect him!?"

"I don't need protection so stay out of my way."

"GAARRRR..."

"You two please wait outside the door please." Sasuke and Sakura both walked out and closed the door behind them. "Naruto I don't like to say this, but if you don't protect them from danger you'll lose you job as a knight and be kicked out of Konoha."

"But you heard him, he doesn't need protection from me!"

"Naruto just do it think of it like this if you can protect the prince and the princess you will be doing a great favor for the Royal Lords around here."

"So then if I do what you say and protect the princes and the princesses I could be put into the nobles branch and have my family become even more famous."

"Yeah something like that."

They now were outside and only ten knights were killed. "I thought maybe over a thousand or more would have been killed." They ran to the Great Wall of Konoha and climb to the top of it where there where archers shooting thousands of arrows at the three Ice dragons. Kakashi took out his huge sword.

"Move out of my way!" His blade grow with amazing bluish greenish light and when a lightning hit the blade Kakashi leaps high into the air with a massive speed and stab his sword into the dragon and through the dragon. He then bounce in thin air still with lightning blade and he goes through another dragon he then again bounce in the air and kills the last Ice dragon then lands on the ground with blood only on his right hand.

"Kakashi That was amazing!"

"How'd you do that?"

"Years of practice."

"Why aren't you become a commander?"

"I would, but I have promises to keep."

"Captain Kakashi nicely done."

"Thank you Commander Mizuki." He bows.

"I guess one of your party don't know how to respect his superiors."

"Naruto bow..."

"I'll let this one slide, but next time I won't go so easy."

"Thank you." Commander Mizuki then walked away saying something to his two knights, but Naruto was too far to hear what it was. "Naruto why didn't you bow?"

"Kakashi I don't trust the guy."

"Well like him or don't like him he is our superior."

"I can take him."

"You must not say things like that even if you could take him you'll just be fire after defeating him or you'll be crown a wanted criminal of Konoha or be lucky just to get kicked out of Konoha."

"Hmph..."

"Alright your all dismissed!"

Naruto went back to his room and fell a sleep. I was the next morning and the sky was clear. "Naruto, Naruto!!"

"What do you want I'm trying to sleep!"

"Queen Tsunade sent us and invitation for the Ball!"

"The Queen want us to go to the ball!?"


End file.
